(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a swing arm mounting base structure, and in particular to a new structure for a swing arm mounting base in which upper and lower adapters are used for connecting to a swingable arm of a wall sconce lamp.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A mounting base for a swing arm light fixture is well known in the art. However, the adapter of the conventional mounting base wears out easily after a period of time. This causes an instability in the mounting and undesireable swinging of the light fixture. To overcome these problems the entire swingable arm with mounting base is made of aluminum so as to increase its durability.